The present invention relates to barbecue grills, and relates more particularly to a cooking grid lifting mechanism for a barbecue grill.
Various barbecue grills have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. While cooking, the elevation of the cooking grid may have to be adjusted according to the intensity of fire or the nature of foods to be roasted. However, the cooking grid adjusting mechanisms of conventional barbecue grills are commonly not stable in operation. During the adjusting procedure, the cooking grid may be vibrated causing the foods scattered over the ground.